


Surviving the Night

by Tella_Tale



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Dghda, Family Feels, Feels, Found Family, Friendship, Other, Rowdy 3 - Freeform, Swearing, drummer (dirk gently), the rowdy 3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tella_Tale/pseuds/Tella_Tale
Summary: (Season 1 Finale Spoilers)Amanda and Vogel find themselves on the run with no van, food, money or the rest of the Rowdy 3 after they are taken by Blackwing and discover what it's like trying to survive with just the two of them.





	Surviving the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the night after Season 1's finale and Vogel takes off with Amanda after Martin tells him to take her and go.

"This is bad, Drummer! This is _really_ real bad!" Vogel paced back and forth in the field, every so often kicking an empty gas container. Amanda simply stood with her arms folded while he flailed around her.   
"The boys are gone! The van- ** _GONZOS_**!" He pointed both arms at where the van was parked just a few hours ago. "Y-you think they might just be hiding somewhere? I mean they kind of suck at hide and go seek...or maybe they let me win a lot? It's hard to hide from each other when we can just sniff each other out." He stopped for only a breath before bouncing back over to Amanda. "No way Blackwing got 'em, right?! But then I'd smell them. Why don't I smell them, Drummer?!" 

It was all she could take. "I don't know, Vogel!! I have been with you this whole time so I know exactly the same stuff you do! **_This_** ," She gestured around them. "Is a whole new bag of crazy I was not prepared for so stop asking me so many questions!" It took hearing her voice echo off the empty field for Amanda to realize she was yelling. Instantly guilt washed over her but the damage had been done. His eyes grew large, watering with a sniffle. Fuck. She'd really messed up. 

"I'm sorry, Drummer!! Martin picked the wrong guy to keep you safe! I'm just gonna wreck this and not in the fun way!" Hands covered his face to hide his tears. "Why the hell did he even pick me? I'm like...the tiniest dude." An eye peeked through looking at her through the small window. "Next to you a'course." The fingers snapped shut again. It suddenly hit Amanda. Martin sent Vogel with her so that she could look after him just as much as he could her. Vogel didn't quite understand the world without the Rowdy 3 to help him at times, and even then they didn't have a handle on some things the way Amanda did. 

Also she was kind of being a huge ass a few seconds ago. Without saying another word, she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a tight hug. If she was being honest with herself, Amanda needed the hug just as bad as he had. "Vogel, I'm sorry." She squeezed a little tighter trying to hold back tears of her own. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just as scared as you are, but we are going to be okay. You hear me?" Pulling back she rested hands on both his shoulders and his hands slid down from his face. "We are going to find them and nobody is going to stop us." It was harder than she imagined to pull a smile across her lips but she managed one for his sake. A small flick of light returned to his eyes and she could see a hint of a smirk creeping up. 

"Yeah.." he nodded and she gave his arms a hearty shake. 

"Yeah! We'll show them no one messes with the Rowdy 3!" Amanda gave a sort of battle cry, getting him hyped up the only way she knew how. 

"YEAH!" Vogel pumped a fist into the air. The girl turned her head looking down the road as she already began to formulate a plan. 

"Now look! We can do this but we need to be smart about it. That means shelter, wheels, food."

"BEER!" He added with a snap of his fingers. He wasn't sure it was something they needed for survival, so much as one of the things Martin always made sure they had in the van. 

Amanda hesitated at first before giving a shrug and a roll of her eyes. "Fine, beer, and then we need to a lay low until we can think of a way to keep  Blackwing off our backs." Finding a car would be their best bet. They could easily sleep in the car and that would solve at least a third of their current problems. Together they trudged their way out of the field and back onto the main road. 

___

Finding the car was easy enough once they'd found a gas station. A beat up little silver car had been left at the pump with the keys in the ignition. Considering how desperate they were and what they'd just been through, Amanda didn't feel too guilty when they peeled out of the parking lot with a full tank of free gas and a back seat full of beer. When they felt like they made it far enough from where the Rowdy 3 were taken and they could at least rest the night and revise their plan with a clear mind, they pulled off into blocked off dirt road, moving the chain back across the barrier to keep anyone out. It was secluded enough that they might manage a few hours without being bothered. 

"Did we have to change our clothes? I miss my old ones, they smell like the van." Vogel was laying across the back seat, sprawled out with a leg over the side while Amanda managed to curl up in the passenger's seat, legs across the dash. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was still awake. 

"We're on the run," She sighed sleepily and answered without opening her eyes. "We needed a bad ass new look so when we take down Blackwing we scare the shit out of them. Now get some sleep." She could hear him chuckle softly from behind the seat. The silence lingered for a few moments and Amanda was sure he'd fallen asleep until she heard him shuffle in place. 

"Drummer?"

"Hm?" The weight of sleep pulling her under made it difficult to give full words. She was truly exhausted and just wanted to sleep, and try not to let it sink in how totally screwed they were. 

"You're a good leader." His tone struck her in a way she hadn't expected and the stink of tears hit her eyes. Vogel could feel the change in her emotion and took a kind of comfort in knowing he wasn't alone. "I mean it....I'm glad Martin picked me to go with you. W-when we left..." He cleared his throat trying to swallow the lump that had formed. "When we escaped Blackwing, for the first few years I'd still have these wicked bad dreams that we were caged up, sometimes together but usually I was alone. I'd wake up screaming and trying to punch whatever was in front of me. See sometimes even after I woke up I'd still see Blackwing guards, like I was awake dreaming. It took the boys forever to get me to calm down. I still get the bad dreams sometimes but not as bad as when I was smaller." Again he was silent for a few seconds as he collected his thoughts into the right words. "I think Martin knew I couldn't handle it going back. The other guys, they're tougher. I know they never say nothin' but I know. He knew you'd make all the right choices and tell me the right think to do, like a..like a really good boss 'er something." 

Amanda was thankful her back was turned to him and he couldn't see the mess of eyeliner and mascara now dripping down her face. Damn it, she'd just done it too. Taking a breath she choked back a laugh between tears. Amanda had never considered herself anyone's boss. "We're in this together Vogel. We are equals." She chuckled again as a hand swung over to the back seat. The warmth of his hand surrounded hers as he gave it a squeeze in return. "Now get some sleep." 

"Whatever you say, _Boss_." 

 


End file.
